The Next Generation: Haruko's Story
by inuyashaknowitall1223
Summary: This is what happens after sesshomaru's death. Will Yukitora be able to find and mate and train Haruko? Is Hisoka trying to become the Lord himself or does he know something Yukitora doesn't? Some InuXKag and some SessXKag


**A/N: This is what happens after 'My Daughter Yukitora'. Unfortunately I can not get to that story right now. When I can I will post it. That is one of the stories I am not going to rewrite even though it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the show Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I do own Yukitora, her brothers, and any other OCs in this story (unless I say they aren't mine). Like Sayuri isn't mine, she belongs to my step-sister.**

Yukitora picked up her baby daughter and held her close to her. Yukitora's hair had gotten longer but that was really all that had changed in her looks. Her hair was still silver with some black streaks and her eyes were still gold with brown rings around them. Her daughter had black hair and blue eyes with flecks of gold in them. Yukitora smiled at her little girl.

"My beautiful little Haruko. You look just like your father," Yukitora whispered to her daughter. Her younger brother, Hideaki, walked in the room and looked at the baby.

"Hey Yuki?" he asked, using his sister's nickname. Yukitora turned to face him.

"Yes Hideaki?" she asked with a smile. She already knew what he was going to ask her.

"Can I hold Haruko, please?" Yukitora didn't answer him; she simply put Haruko in Hideaki's arms and made sure he was holding her correctly. Hideaki looked down at Haruko as she opened her eyes and cooed. Hideaki laughed at her noise and smiled.

"She's so cute Yuki. I bet her dad would have loved her."

"Yes, he would have. I miss so Isamu much," Yukitora said, lowering her head slightly. Isamu had been killed about a month before Haruko was born. Hideaki realized he had made his sister sad but he didn't know how to cheer her up.

"Here why don't you take her back?" Hideaki asked, holding Haruko out to Yukitora. Hideaki was only eleven while Yukitora was twenty-two and Haruko was one. Hideaki's twin never really accepted of Yukitora having a mate but she had to in order to stay the Lady of the Western Lands.

Yukitora looked at him and shook her head, "Will you watch her for me? I want to get some rest and I can't if I'm worrying about her."

"Alright. Maybe mom can help me," he replied, looking back down at her. Haruko giggled and grabbed one of Hideaki's side bangs, pulling on it. Hideaki's face went from happiness to pain as he tried to get Haruko's hand off his hair. With Yukitora's help he managed to get her to let go. After that Yukitora left the room and went to her own to get some sleep. Hideki went outside to the gardens and sat down under a sakura tree. A sakura petal fell out of the tree and Haruko grabbed it, holding it in front of her.

"Sak?" she squeaked and Hideaki looked at the sakura petal she was holding.

"That's a sakura petal Haruko. There's a lot of them in the tree. Wanna see?" Hideaki asked and Haruko looked up into the tree they were under. Haruko gave what looked like a nod and Hideaki jumped into the tree. He rested on a branch and watched Haruko look all around herself.

"You're supposed to be the next Sesshomaru. I wonder if that's true," he said, watching Haruko look at the petal she had. Hideaki pulled a flower of a close branch and put it in Haruko's hair. Haruko cooed and giggled and Hideaki smiled.

Yukitora had been asleep for a couple hours before she finally woke up. She changed into demon slayer clothes, her usual fighting outfit, tied her hair in a braid, and snuck out of the castle. She went to where she had pinned the full demon Inuyasha years before. He was still there and still under her spell. She pulled her sword, the Sotusaiga, out of his chest and he slid down the tree till he hit the ground. His eyes slowly fluttered open and they were his normal gold. He looked around until he saw Yukitora.

"Yukitora? What happened? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. Yukitora sheathed her sword and sat down Indian style in front of him.

"I pinned you to this tree a couple years ago after your demon side took over and you took many villagers lives. You also took my father and sister's lives. I'm releasing you because I believe you've been here long enough," Yukitora answered, taking of another sheath that was tied to her back. It had a sword inside of it and she threw it at Inuyasha. He caught it easily and looked at it.

"My Tetsusaiga (sp?)," he said, looking at his reflection in the blade. Yukitora stood up.

"You're friends have new lives now," she said, helping him up and starting toward the village with him, "Sango and Miroku have had three more children; two girls and a boy."

"What are their names?"

"The older girl is named Sayuri. The boy is named Kiyoshi. And the youngest girl is named Mai. And then they have Sarabi. I also have a child; a girl named Haruko."

"Wow. A lot has happened since I was pinned again," Inuyasha said. He looked down and continued walk. Yukitora told him more about what had happened while he was pinned to the tree and Inuyasha felt worse with everything she said. He had missed so much in such little time. When they reached the village they were greeted by Sayuri, who was only about five. She bowed to Yukitora and hugged Inuyasha. Yukitora explained she had to go and left. Inuyasha picked up Sayuri and looked at her. She had black hair and sapphire eyes. Her hair wasn't very long, only to her shoulders and some of it was in her face.

"Uncle Inuyasha," Sayuri said happily. Inuyasha smiled, put Sayuri down and followed her back to Sango and Miroku's hut where he was greeted cheerfully by his friends. Sarabi was glad to see him back but said nothing. Sarabi had changed since he had last known her. Before Sarabi had long hair but now her hair was shorter and her eyes were distant compared to now where they were friendly. Sarabi was as tall as Miroku and she wore her usual blood red, blue, and black kimono.

"Welcome back Inuyasha," Sango said, hugging him. Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder with a smile, glad to see his old friend again. There was still an empty space in Inuyasha's heart; he still missed Kagome. Sarabi could tell what he was missing and thought of a plan. She'd wait till everyone was asleep and she'd take Inuyasha to the castle. A small smirk took the place of a smile on Sarabi's face.

**Later That Night**

Everyone had gone to sleep, except Sarabi and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was up on the roof of the hut thinking and Sarabi was lying next to Sayuri. Sarabi slid away from her sister and slipped out of the hut. Her new cat, Sora, followed her and helped her get onto the roof. Sora was her new cat because her previous cat, Tai, had died from an unknown sickness. Sarabi sat down next to Inuyasha and looked up at the stars.

"Inuyasha? Do you want to see Kagome again?" Sarabi asked, not looking away from the sky. Inuyasha looked at her.

"How did you know?"

"I just know these things. I've got a sixth sense. I can take you to see Kagome if you want."

"But she'd be asleep by now," Inuyasha said. Sarabi shook her head.

"She's still awake. Trust me. She is the last person to fall asleep at the castle."

"Fine. Then take me there," Inuyasha said, standing up and putting the Tetsusaiga in his belt. Sarabi also stood up and changed into her demon slaying clothes. She got Sora's back and Inuyasha climbed on as well. Soar took off and flew to the castle. Sarabi led Inuyasha to a koi pond that was on the side of the castle. Kagome was standing over the pond looking at the koi swim around. Her kimono resembled Izayoi's and had a crescent moon on the back. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her and Sarabi left.

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned and smiled when she saw him.

"Inuyasha!" she ran over to him and grabbed him. Inuyasha was surprised when she hugged him but he hugged her back. He held her close to him, like he had held Kikyo before. It had been so long since he had held Kagome like this. Kagome pulled back from him and looked up at him.

"You're alive? I thought Yukitora had pinned you to a tree and put you under a spell."

"She did but she unpinned me and took off the spell earlier."

"She did? But she told me she wasn't ever going to take the spell off. Why would she have taken it off?"

"I took off the spell because it was taking up too much of my power to keep it on. I wouldn't be able to rule my lands while trying to concentrate on the spell. It was limiting me," Yukitora said from behind them.

"Well thanks Yukitora," Inuyasha said.

"Please Uncle Yasha. Call me Yuki. It's my nickname."

"Alright then Yuki."

"You look tired why don't you get some rest? I'll be in shortly," Kagome said with a warm smile. Yukitora nodded and went to her room. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "I should be going to sleep soon. I need to rest."

"Wait. Before you go," Inuyasha said. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took off. Kagome touched her cheek and smiled, heading into the castle to get some sleep.

**Well that was fun. If you don't get any of this it's because you never read the first part of this. I'm sorry I don't have it posted but here's a basic summary of the first part of it…**

**Sesshomaru gives Kagome a child and comes back for her when she's older. He takes her to the Western Lands along with her friend Sarabi and their pet cat Tai. Yukitora learns about more about her father and changes from a half demon to a full demon. She also kills Naraku. Then she gets two little brothers; Hideaki who was in this chapter and Hisoka who wasn't mentioned. Sesshomaru is later killed after Yukitora gives birth to her daughter and Rin is killed as well. Yukitora then pins full demon Inuyasha to a tree and puts a spell on him.**

**I will try to post the rewritten first part soon. And I will continue to work on this.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
